


Little Troubles

by Fangirlnerd001



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Good Slytherins, Good Weasley Family, Hurt Percy, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, OOC, Percy Being an Idiot, Percy Weasley needs a hug, Prostitute Percy, Protective Percy, Raped Percy Weasley, Secrets, Slytherin Percy Weasley, Spells & Enchantments, Weasley Bashing, Weasley Family, lucius malfoy is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:39:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlnerd001/pseuds/Fangirlnerd001
Summary: What happens when the twins send experimental wizarding pranks to their older brother Percy. What happens when their prank takes a wrong turn and ends up de-aging their brother instead? What secrets will come out and will the Weasley family ever be the same. And what's this the Slytherin's aren't pretentious assholes?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I hope you guys like this. I only got to read the first book because for some reason the second is never in the library when I go. Those dicks lol. So anyway I hope you like it...

 

**3rd Person POV:**

 

He was tired, his back ached and his body was most likely bruised all over. Thank Merlin that Wizarding robes didn't show much skin, if any at all, too bad he was wearing his muggle clothes. Percy didn't know what time it was nor did he care. He knew he wasn't late for work and he honestly hadn't seen anyone since he moved out of the Burrow. 

In fact he hasn't been to work in two days. He called in sick to work his  _other_ job. The only people to know about it were Penny and Oliver. They were worried yes but knew he needed the money. Honestly why he stormed off with no plan and no home was foolish and mindless. If only they could see me now he thought as he dressed quickly and hurried out of Lucius's favorite meeting spot. Yes the sex was good but it wasn't worth it. Especially not with someone that might know  ** _Them._** And sadly as a suspected Death Eater he might. 

However the war was over now it  _had_ to be. It's been over for years and just because Potter and Dumbledore said otherwise didn't make it true. Voldemort was dead and he isn't coming back. At 21years old he knew he had a good head on his shoulders and just because his family couldn't see it doesn't mean it was undeniable. Only Oliver and Penny sometimes called him on the muggle telephone he bought and very rarely too. They were all busy once they graduated Hogwarts, and couldn't Floo over as much as he wanted, not that he wanted them to see his shite of a flat.

As he walked away from the motel no one would be able to tell it was him. With his hair recently dyed black, and him wearing muggle "punk" clothes made him look like a different person. It didn't help that he had muggle piercings, something called snakebites(?) and that he took to wearing muggle contacts. He knew that he looked nothing like the Percy Weasley that everyone knew, but that was the point. His gits of a family wouldn't recognize him at first glance, and he blended in with the muggles more simply because of a change of wardrobe. Penny was aghast with the clothing, while Oliver thought he looked bloody good.

As he got to his flat's door he stared in shock. There was his old owl Hermes that he left at the Burrow when he stormed out almost a year ago. In its claws was a package he recognized immediately. Knowing what was inside he opened it expecting the same Weasley Jumper that he returned two months ago. When he opened it however a wave of nausea immediately it him and he fell to the floor shaking and spasming in short angry bursts. His body felt as if the crucio has been casted on him and he couldn't take it anymore. Letting an ear-splitting shriek he screamed as if Voldemort himself was torturing him. Mercifully he passed out shortly, unaware to the two young men screaming his name, begging him to wake up.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins see their prank go very wrong and what's with Percy's new look, and are those hickeys?....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who's read my works. I appreciate it. And thanks for the comment I will reply to all of them soon.

 

**3rd Person POV:**

 

Fred and George were pissed, first the bloody wanker that pompous git walked out on the family. Then he went and returned his Weasley Jumper causing mum to cry, effectively ruining Christmas for everyone at the burrow. Now it's payback time. They made a new prank which causes the person opening their "Package" to talk like they did when they were younger. Making that ass sound like he is five years old in front of his dear Ministry was only fair. Hopefully it works. They didn't get to test it first. Usually they did at least to make sure that it's safe enough. 

As they waited they talked and joked around waiting for him to leave his apartment. However the damn owl that mum bought him just sat there and did nothing, weird usually Percy would leave by now. As they waited the hours slowly ticked by and they got more and more worried. Soon they were just waiting for their brother to come home. 

After waiting for a while they finally saw someone coming to the house in black leather jean and a red tank top. He had black hair and muggle piercings. He was the opposite of their nerdy brother that they were surprised to see him go to up to Percy's door. This couldn't be  _Perfect Prefect Percy!_ As they looked closer they noticed an array of bruises decorating Percy's skin. At first they were worried till they saw that most looked like hickeys. 

 _Damn,_ Fred and George both thought at the same time at least he's getting some right? As they watched he walked up to his flat, saw Hermes, then proceeded to open their package. AS they watched in glee Percy fell to the ground, then started screaming as if he were being murdered. Shite this was not supposed to happen. As they pleaded with him to wake up he his body turned into a three year olds. As they panicked they didn't notice that Percy woke up until a little voice started to scream. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its an A/N. Please read it's important to my followers...

**A/N:**

  
Hello dear readers,

 

 

As of now it's obvious that I haven't written in a long time. With college, work, and being depressed its hard for me to work up the proper motivation to write properly. So I'm officially going to rewrite all my stories. Some more than others. If you actually like a story please vote to which one you want me to rewrite first. I take all votes. However some I might rewrite first are:

 

  1. _Secret's No One Knew_
  2. _Draco Malfoy's Secret Life_
  3. _Two Halves of a Whole_
  4. _A Life Interrupted_ and/or _Little Troubles_



Please vote and let me know in the comments. It means a lot that you guys are reading my work. Another thing I commented back to those who already commented to me. If I missed you I'm sorry and please let me know so I can comment back. I'm also sorry it took this long for me to do this. Let me know what you think and I'm sorry that this is an author note and not a chapter but since I'm rewriting everything it'll be a while to the new chapters are out. They will come out though. Please be patient, and know that I am writing the chapters the stories will still be but I will make them into whole different stories. Thank you and I hope you enjoy them, please be aware that they will be a little different. Thank you guys and I hope you don't mind.


	4. Little Brother?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred and George's plan backfires badly... And Small Perce is a bit weird...

**3rd Person POV:**

 

As the young boy that used to be their older brother started to scream the twins bent down ready to comfort their brother when it abruptly stopped. Looking down they realized that their now younger brother bit his lip so hard that it was bleeding in an alarming amount. He bit the muggle piercings on his lips, and as they scrutinized him they realized how different he really looked. His once flaming hair was now pitch black, and though it was still curly it was shaved on the sides while long in the front. His eyes that were usually an icy blue color were now a vivid green, almost like Harry's but lighter with blue and gold specks on them. While his clothes are vastly different, so much so that Fred and George were stunned speechless. It didn't help that Percy was abnormally quiet and hadn't said a word a word since screaming when he saw them. 

Not knowing what to do Fred decided to get a bit closer, a bad idea as Little Percy stood up as fast as lightning and tried to run off. Thankfully George was able to grab the now kicking and squirming little boy. "Percy, Percy! Percy!" Fred shouted loud enough to grab the kids attention that he started to speak before Percy lost interest. "Percy, it's ok I'm Fred and my twin George is holding you."

"NO, YOU NOT!" Percy burst out with surprising conviction considering how quiet he'd been. Fred was a bit shocked as his brother would never yell, and the conviction that it's not them was a bit surprising, of course, George had to intervene like the brainless git he was... 

"What do you mean of course we are, you just got hit with a de-aging spell Perce."

Knowing that Percy might not buy Fred quickly came up with an alternative. "What can we do that will convince you we're Fred and George?" All Fred wanted was to go home and fix the prank, ~~more like a curse~~ , and change Percy back into the prat he was, he may be a prat but he was their prat. It meant that they had to fix this and fast. 

As they waited for the answer Percy zoned out and was clearly thinking of what he was going to say, hopefully, it wouldn't be bad right? "I wan' to see you birfmarks" Oh that little shit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for taking so long to update my minions. I will try to make it longer next time, and I hope ya enjoy! Also, I am not bashing anyone. I just see Fred being that sibling that will call names, laugh at, make fun of, and generally be a little shit too. Yet when someone else does it you're in big trouble, and ya better run. It's siblings rights...


End file.
